The present disclosure generally relates to a service desk management server, and more particularly to a service desk management server for a customer-facing information technology (IT) service.
Customer-facing IT services (also referred to as ‘business services’) are IT services that a provider supplies to one or more customers for directly supporting those customers' business processes. Customer-facing IT services include, for example, password resets, new hardware and/or software requests, email, and the like. This contrasts with supporting IT services that the IT service provider internally uses for delivering customer-facing IT services, including for instance data backup, application hosting, security, etc. Unlike supporting IT services, customer-facing IT services are visible to customers.
A customer in this regard browses a so-called service catalog that contains information about the different customer-facing IT services available to the customer. The service catalog may, for example, describe what the service provides, indicate to whom the service is available, and identify a target level of service that should be expected, e.g., according to a service level agreement (SLA). A customer may even electronically request or “order” a desired service via the service catalog.
A service desk serves as a single point of contact between the IT service provider and its customers. Customers therefore contact the service desk if and when they experience an incident with a service.